Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 29: Demon Temptress
by 1942
Summary: After meeting a sexy, mysterious girl named Violet in the Central City Mall, Edward, Roy and Jean immediately fell in love with her, much to their wives' anger.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 29: Demon Temptress

Episode 29

"Demon Temptress"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Mall, Central City, Amestris – March 4, 1999 9:47 AM

At the Central City Mall, the Elric family, Mustang family and Havoc, who are all in their normal clothes, are out shopping for random stuff because they're on sale, with Edward, Roy and Jean holding on to all the stuff in twenty-foot high stacks! With Winry carrying Rosie while Maes, Trisha Jr., Riza and Maria have their hands free, but Edward slightly lost his balance and almost dropped Rosie's Teletubbies diapers, which were on top of the whole stack. **"EDWARD! ROSIE'S DIAPERS!"** Winry screamed with her arm out as Edward catches the box of diapers with his teeth, making all the girls in the mall cheer and giggle, all while Edward holds on to Rosie's diapers with his teeth. But just when Edward was about to resume with shopping with his family and friends, he notices a girl who looks like Yukihime Fugi from Nanana's Buried Treasure in her leather clothing waving her fingers to him with a smile, instantly falling in love as Violet walks near the left side of the whole mall, she also speaks with a valley-girl tone. Then Roy and Jean notice her waving her fingers to them with a smile, instantly falling in love as well, resulting in Edward, Roy and Jean to fall backwards on the floor back first while blushing, thus dropping all the things they bought, infuriating their wives as they angrily march up to them. But when Winry, Riza and Maria were about to scold their lovestruck husbands, Violet instantly appears right in front of Edward, Roy and Jean with a smile and giggle, making their wives angrier. "Hi, boys! I'm Violet!" Violet greeted as she lends her hands to Edward, Roy and Jean, to which she lifts them up. "Hi, I'm Edward!" Edward replied as she shakes Violet's right hand. "These are my friends Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin." Edward said as he shows Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin with his left hand. "And this is my wife Winry and our kids Maes, Trisha and Rosie." Edward finished as he shows Winry, who is carrying Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. with his left hand. "Oh, you all have such adorable children!" Violet said as she comes closer to the kids, but Maes and Trisha Jr. hide behind Winry's legs while Rosie starts to get upset, then Mahasa and Jennifer hide behind Riza's legs and Martin hides behind Maria's legs. "Hey, maybe you can come walk with us in the park!" Edward said as Winry pulls his left ear to tell him something more important as he says "Ow!" in pain. "Edward! Pick up our stuff, we're going home! _Period!"_ Winry hissed as Violet snarls quietly but angrily, though our heroes didn't notice this. "I understand, Edward, maybe some other time then!" Violet said with a smile of understanding as she shrugs her shoulders, then prepares to leave the mall. "Nice going, Winry!" Edward said as Winry gets angry. "Edward, we're **MARRIED** and we have kids! How dare you intend to go out with another woman!?" Winry asked in outrage as Edward puts his head down in shame. "Okay, honey, me and the guys will stop seeing her." Edward said as he, Roy and Jean pick their things back up into stacks, then our heroes exit the mall as Edward, Winry, who is carrying a somewhat happier Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. step into their 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon and Edward drives them back home while Roy, Riza, Mahasa and Jennifer step into their 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria and Roy drives them back home, then Jean, Maria and Martin step into their 1986 Mercury Sable and Jean drives them back home, thus all of our heroes went back home with the things they bought at the mall. From the roof of the mall, Violet angrily watches her boyfriends leave with their families. **"BOYS! NEXT TIME YOUR SHITTY FAMILIES WILL NOT INTEFERE!"** Violet roared as she laughs maniacally with her hands in the air. **"YOU THREE WILL BE MINE! HHAAHHAAAAAHHAA!"** Violet laughed even more maniacally as lightning with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects reveal her to be The Lightning as he laughs louder, then lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – March 4, 1999 10:09 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, Edward, who is barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and Winry, who was in nothing but her panties, are ready for bed, they then tuck themselves in and turn off their nightstand's lamp next to Happy Cat and sleep, with the kids already asleep. But a mute Happy Cat sends a twinkly red brainwave into Edward's mind, turning him into a love zombie as he gets out of bed, changes into his normal clothes, heads downstairs and walks to the closed Central City Park, unnoticed.

The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris - March 4, 1999 10:12 PM

At the Mustang family's house, in the master bedroom, Roy Mustang, who is in his pajamas, and Riza, who was in nothing but her panties, are ready for bed, they then tuck themselves in and turn off their nightstand's lamp and sleep, with the kids already asleep. But a mute and offscreen Happy Cat's twinkly red brainwave is sent into Roy's mind, turning him into a love zombie as he gets out of bed, changes into his normal clothes, heads downstairs and walks to the closed Central City Park, unnoticed.

The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – March 4, 1999 10:15 PM

At the Havoc family's house, in the master bedroom, Jean, who is in his pajamas, and Riza, who was in nothing but her panties, are ready for bed, they then tuck themselves in and turn off their nightstand's lamp and sleep, with Martin already asleep. But a mute and offscreen Happy Cat's twinkly red brainwave is sent into Jean's mind, turning him into a love zombie as he gets out of bed, changes into his normal clothes, heads downstairs and walks to the closed Central City Park, unnoticed.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 5, 1999 8:45 AM

The next morning, at the Central City Park, a love zombified Edward, Roy and Jean make it to the middle of the park and meet up with a grinning Violet, where they are de-zombified, but still under her spell. "Hi, Violet! Do you live around here?" Edward asked as she waves hello to Violet, to which Roy and Jean do the same thing. "Oh, I'm a kind of new here! I moved here from New York City!" Violet replied as she waves her hair back with her right hand. "New? From the states, huh?" Edward asked with a smile as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand, making Violet giggle and Roy and Jean smile.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – March 5, 1999 8:50 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, Winry wakes up and yawns, but when she tossed around, she notices that Edward is gone. **"EDWARD! YOU LOVESTRUCKED MORON! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND THAT BITCH VIOLET!"** Winry roared as she changes into her normal clothes, heads downstairs, dashes down the front door, steps into her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade and angrily drives off to Central City Park to get her hands on Edward and Violet.

The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris - March 5, 1999 8:55 AM

Back at the Mustang family's house, in the master bedroom, Riza wakes up and yawns, but when she tossed around, she notices that Roy is gone. **"ROY! YOU LOVESTRUCKED MORON! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND THAT BITCH VIOLET!"** Riza roared as she changes into her normal clothes, heads downstairs, dashes down the front door, steps into Roy's 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria and angrily drives off to Central City Park to get her hands on Roy and Violet.

The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – March 5, 1999 9:00 AM

Back at the Havoc family's house, in the master bedroom, Maria wakes up and yawns, but when she tossed around, she notices that Jean is gone. **"JEAN! YOU LOVESTRUCKED MORON! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND THAT BITCH VIOLET!"** Maria roared as she changes into her normal clothes, heads downstairs, dashes down the front door, steps into Jean's 1986 Mercury Sable and angrily drives off to Central City Park to get her hands on Jean and Violet.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 5, 1999 8:45 AM

Back at the Central City Park, Violet, Edward, Roy and Jean are happily walking down the park until eight L-Bots lightning teleport right in front of them with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, making Violet scream in fear, prompting Edward, Roy and Jean to get into their fighting postures. "Violet, hide behind that bench!" Edward shouted as he points at a nearby bench with his left index finger, to which Violet heads over to it and hides behind it to be safe from the eight L-Bots. Edward, Roy and Jean easily take out all eight L-Bots through several punches and kicks, then Violet comes out of behind the nearby bench and heads over to her saviors with a smile. "You saved me!" Violet cheered as she kisses Edward, Roy and Jean on the lips simultaneously, then she breaks it with a grin, with Edward, Roy and Jean falling into a lovestruck phase until regaining consciousness. "Why don't we go get us some grub?" Violet asked as she points at a nearby food cart with her head to the right. "Great! I'm starving!" Edward replied playfully as he, Roy, Jean and Violet happily go to the food cart to get a burger and soda. "It's on me, boys!" Violet said as she pulls out her wallet to pay for their food. "Thank you." Violet said as she hands the unseen food cart server six cenz for four hamburgers and four cups of coke, then they head to a nearby food court to enjoy their lunch, to which they did. "Wanna go to the beach?" Edward asked as he points at the horizon with his right thumb. "Sure! I can't wait to see your huge muscles!" Violet answered as she, Edward, Roy and Jean head to the beach via jogging.

The South City Beach, South City, Amestris – March 5, 1999 7:00 PM

At the South City Beach, on a beautiful sunset, a very muscular Edward, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his blue speedo, Roy, who is barefoot, shirtless in his red speedo, Jean, Roy, who is barefoot, shirtless in his green speedo and a muscular Violet, who is barefoot and in her purple micro bikini, arrive at the beach, making all the beach girls drool for the guys and all the beach boys to drool for Violet as they walk into the beach, but as the guys and Violet were walking into the beach, Violet sends the offscreen She-Lightning a message through their organic ear communicators while putting her right index finger on it. "She-Lightning, honey, is everything in place?" Violet asked as she, Edward, Roy and Jean enter the beach and nobody notices what Violet asked to The She-Lightning, then the screen moves to the right to show an unnoticed She-Lightning with her right index finger on her organic ear communicator while on top of a nearby building. "Yes, my love!" The She-Lightning answered deviously as she ends her communicator chat with Violet via getting her right index finger off of her organic ear communicator.

Central City, Amestris – March 5, 1999 7:00 PM

At Central City, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley are enjoying a good time of pillaging, killing and destroying, since our male heroes aren't there to stop them, all while the nine villains laugh evilly as fire, debris, blood and carnage fill the whole city. **"HHAHAA! I JUST LOVE THESE VILLAINOUS OUTINGS!"** Diva cheered as she enters the screen. **"HAAHHAA! AH IF WANT TO TAKE OVER EXISTENCE RIGHT, YOU'VE JUST GOTTA DO IT YOURSELF! HHAHHAA!"** Skull laughed as he clunches his fists and uses his force lightning through his right fingers to blow up a nearby automail shop with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, making he, Diva, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley laugh louder. However, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley didn't notice that Winry, in her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade, Riza, in Roy's 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria and Maria in Jean's 1986 Mercury Sable driving off to the South City Beach to get their husbands and Violet.

The South City Beach, South City, Amestris – March 5, 1999 7:00 PM

Back at the South City Beach, Edward, Roy and Jean are flexing their huge muscles to every girl on the beach making them blush and drool creeks. Violet is laying on her lawn chair and smoking a cigarette and giggling, blushing and drooling over Edward, Roy and Jean's huge muscles as the latters continue to flex. But merely seconds later, Edward, Roy and Jean begin to fight each other until arm dragging themselves via butting heads into each other. **"SHE'S MINE!"** Edward growled as he gets in Roy and Jean's faces. **"SHE'S MINE!"** Roy growled as he gets in Edward and Jean's faces. **"NO! SHE'S MINE!"** Jean growled as he gets in Edward and Roy's faces then they start squeezing each other while growling louder with their muscles getting bigger, making all the girls on the beach drool lakes, which floods the entire beach. "Oh, I just can't decide!" Violet whimpered as she takes off her cigarette from her mouth with her left hand, then puts it back in her mouth again with her left hand again, the she giggles wickedly. **"NONE OF YOU GUYS BELONG TO HER!"** Winry, who is barefoot and in her pink bikini, shouted as she, Riza, who is barefoot and in her yellow bikini, and Maria, who is barefoot and in her pink bikini, shouted as she, Riza, who is barefoot and in her purple bikini rush into the flooded beach to warn their husbands about Violet's true identity, then the three girls hear an offscreen Violet chuckle deviously, then they rush over to expose her to the guys to break the love spell. **"IT'S HER!"** Winry growled as she, Riza and Maria glare at a grinning Violet. "You don't fool me for a second! I know who you really are!" Winry growled as she points at Violet with her right index finger, then the latter looks down in fake defeat, then lifts her head up again with a diabolical grin. **"HHAHAAHHHAAA!"** Violet laughed like an elderly woman with her eyes closed as she puts her arms in the air halfway, thus breaking her love spell, resulting in Edward, Roy and Jean to stop fighting and look at Violet in pure confusion. **"HHHAAHHHHHHAAAAHHAAA!"**

Violet laughed in The Lightning's voice as Edward, Roy and Jean look on in sadness and confusion. "Violet?" Edward asked in confusion as he was about to shed tears with close ups of their shattered faces. **"NO, FOOLS!"** Violet answered loudly with her grinning face in The Lightning's voice as the rest of her body turns into The Lightning's body, except for the head. **"THE LIGHTNING!"** Violet roared as she turns out to be The Lightning as he removes his Violet mask, shocking and shattering the guys as they begin to shed tears of deception and betrayal, this made everyone else on the beach run away screaming in fear, not bothering to change back into their normal clothes or putting their footwear back on. "Yes, alchemists you have been betrayed! I and Violet are one and the same!" The Lightning hissed happily as Edward, Roy and Jean drop on their knees on the flooded beach as they begin to cry. **"HHHAHHAAA! FOOLS!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as Edward, Roy and Jean lift themselves up with rage. Edward, Roy and Jean charge at The Lightning with tears of rage while roaring furiously to punch him, but once they came within range of The Lightning, the latter turns into a hawk and flies upwards. **"FIGHT US, COWARD!"** Edward roared with tears in his eyes as he raises his right fist in the air. "Soon we will-" The Lightning in his hawk form was about to reply until he interrupts himself to send The She-Lightning a message to take a break from today's attack through his organic ear communicator while putting his right index talon on it. "She-Lightning, let's save our energy for the next time we attack!" The Lightning in his hawk form said as he still hovers in midair. "Roger that, sweetie!" The She-Lightning replied offscreen as Edward, Roy and Jean leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects to punch The Lightning, but the latter flies off into the semi-dark clouds while laughing evilly. Edward, Roy and Jean then roar in defeat with tears of rage as they pound the flooded ground with their right fists, creating a large crater which absorbs all the beach girls' saliva into the ground, then a saddened Winry, Riza and Maria approach their saddened husbands. "Edward, guys, we don't blame you for cheating on us." Winry muttered as she puts her right hand on Edward's bare, muscular back while Riza puts her right hand on Roy's bare, muscular back and Maria puts her right hand on Jean's bare, muscular back, making them feel somewhat better, but their wives suddenly squeeze their backs with anger, causing the guys to let out a couple of "Ows!" then turn their heads around to look at their glaring wives. "But we **DO** blame you for abandoning us and the kids in the middle of the night! So now prepare for a good muscle licking fetish!" Winry hissed as she drools in romance and pounces Edward and licks all the muscles on his body while Riza drools in romance and pounces Roy and licks all the muscles on his body and Maria she drools in romance and pounces Jean and licks all the muscles on his body, causing all three boys to comically scream in agonizing fear. **"PLEASE HELP! MOM! ALPHONSE! I KNOW YOU WEREN'T IN THIS EPISODE, BUT PLEASE COME AND HELP US!"** Edward cried with comical tears while comically waving his arms in distress. "What's he talking about? We're right here!" Trisha said, who is barefoot, wearing a straw hat and in her black and white beach dress, with Alphonse, who is barefoot, in his gray trunks while holding a gray surfboard are being seen with looks of question. "Well, shouldn't we do something to help Edward and the guys?" Alphonse asked as he looks at his mother. "No, this is all the screen time we get." Trisha replied as she closes her eyes halfway in fourth wall honesty.


End file.
